mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
APE Debate 1
The first debate was the main and official debate of the Arsinos Presidential Election and took place prior to the first series of run off votes. Location The first debate took place in the town hall of Loveshack city, overseen by many UN personel and open to the public. Originally the AUNGA building itself was suggested but the town hall was considered to be more inclusive. Canidates 12 of the original 13 candidates were under consideration after former Councillor HGT stepped down from the race. Agenda Economy *'Sultan' proposed a huge project to combat world hunger and stimulate the economy: Pizza Drones!!! **He also proposed a gold standard, subsidising public services * Hans Schultz proposed an international money fund to aid in areas struggling economically. * Putin: We need business to understand its social responsibility, that the main task and objective for a business is not to generate extra income and to become rich and transfer the money abroad, but to look and evaluate what a businessman has done for the country, for the people, on whose account he or she has become so rich. * Johnny C proposes printing more money. He also proposes he start an organisation to raise money which people join at a price, they recruit 3 people each and get a share of their payment and so on. * Auntie Mabel & Pippin 'propose a Global Health Service, based on AoA's "DiNHA" scheme so that individuals are not overwhelmed by crippling debt whenever they fall ill, thus giving people more money to spend and keeping them healthy enough to be a productive citizen. She will also teach citizens how to save money by stitching old clothes and making good meals at low prices with some old fashioned know how. * '''Ula '''proposes that the people of Arsinos are too self indulgent and that the failing economy if they stop being so self-centred and dedicate their lives to the cats of Arsinos. * '''The Canadian Devil - "'Hey, guy, shut up for a second will ya. With the tried and tested "Somewhat Enjoyable Taxation Initiative," as well as the introduction of the Canadough currency, I'll make Arsinos great once again! Not only is the SETI entirely voluntary but it will provide all nations of Arsinos with a greater influx of cash to be used on hospitals, schools and ice hockey rinks, eh, creating a healthier, smarter and more enjoyable tomorrow, and if that wasn't all once I'm voting into office I'm giving every citizen over the age of 15 a free stack of Canadough! A vote for Beelzebot is a vote for happiness, buddy." Monty *A measured contingency plan is favored by Hans Schultz''' with the suggestion that Monty poses no real threat and that Arsinos will always proveil no matter what is thrown at us. *'Hans '''also proposed he pick companies to help better equip UN security forces **'Arkos Davion''' agreed the UN forces needed better equiping but disputed that the president should be the one who decides on the supplier. ***'Hans '''rebutted saying Dalanian tech didn't save them in their failed defence of Bananalon ***'Davion's response was that this is irrelevent and that not one single person alone was competent. In addition he argued that '''Hans' was implying the deal would be for one company and that this would be unhealthy for the market as a whole. **'Black' agreed but cited her proven military track record as a reason she would be the most competent candidate *'Putin: '"Our airplanes will be carrying out air strikes exclusively on terrorist hideouts in Outland. And this will continue wherever these terrorists are. We will track down terrorists everywhere. If they are in an airport, then it would be in an airport. I beg your pardon, but we WILL hunt them down and kill them even in a toilet. End of story". *Drugged up Johnny C 'punched an audience member screaming "COME AT ME HORSEMAN" * Drugs *A huge enthusiasm for drugs and their consumption seems to be the primary message of '''Johnny C's campaign, he even brought a huge supply of pills to hand out and spend much of the debate high. * '''Hans Schultz suggested a no interference policy and that it be left to individual nations to decide. * Putin: "No matter what region I go to, mothers approach me saying what they have to deal with in their lives — problems, tragedies linked to drug use,I want to take practical steps toward eliminating the drug threat" * Kane is beleived to be anti-drug from a recent confrontation with DPRSJ * Beezleboot, '"Drug's are your friend, guy!" * '''Auntie Mabel and Pippin '''support the legalisation of drugs for medicinal purposes. * '''Ula "'Catnip for everyone!"' Dinosaurs *'Hans Schultz''' said that he would make Adelphi into a dinosaur safari park as part of a conservation plan **This plan was supported by Rebecca Black **'Baddomuh' said Schultz's plans took no consideration for the residents of Adelphi *The Sultan went further to say that Dinosaurs are a threat but can be preserved on Lapinland, where their introduction would help solve the 'Wabbit problem '. **'Black' accused the Sultan mean and the Wabbits should be left alone. *'Putin' simply released an image showing himself riding a T-rex on red square, shirtless. *'JC' says that dinosaurs are 'dope'. *'Davion' noted that many other species have become extinct and proposed that they be granted the same treatment as the dinosaurs. Other Discussion Borrowmon suspicions *Many people accused Beremeh of being suspicious with Davion accusing him machine god citing his mass hackings and making comparisons to the capabilities of the historical Dog Bollock **'Bearman' said he had no choice and that this was a smear campaign by the establishment **'Black' said that Bemens overall background did not add up **'Sultan '''said that no one outside of any 'establishment' could have such capabilities 'Black''' suspicions *People asked Black how she is alive again, she said simply that it was at the lake of fallen angels *Taylor Swift accused Black of being controlling, saying she was stifled by Black who only allowed Swift to sing particular songs 'Schultz' suspicions *Some people beleive he is the same person as former UNEC Councillor and international fugitive Hans Landa *This issue was submitted to the UNGA during the debate and Hans accused Davion of trying to eliminate the competition, to which Davion replied that it was a Lupaian rep that did so and that Davion had no role in it. He then said that this assumption by Hans showed that Hans is the one singaling out people and not Davion *'Grytpype-Thynne' noted that it whilst he made the proposal it was an anonymous audience member who first made the concerns and Laina that suggested they be brought before the UNGA instead of the APE debate. 'Davion' suspicions *'Hans' beleives the Dalanian 'meritocracy' is nepotistic and claimed Davion would name his son successor to the presidency Beezleboot suspicions *'Bb '''claims to be from planet Canada, many do not beleive it exists or at least have no way to verify it. Some think that he is either crazy or not telling the truth The table *'Johnny C''' claims the table rightfully belongs to Shaderia Category:Arsinos Election Category:Arsinos Category:AUN